


Hallowed Omens

by YamiSnuffles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSnuffles/pseuds/YamiSnuffles
Summary: Anathema has a costume party for Halloween but some of the costumes are a bit too... ineffable for her to figure out.





	Hallowed Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little ficlet to celebrate spoopy season.

Anathema bustled about the cottage making sure everyone at the party was enjoying themselves. She still wasn’t quite used to this whole… doing whatever she wanted and having fun thing. It was freeing but it was also nerve wracking. She kept worrying she was somehow doing it wrong. It was all she could do not to wish Agnes could give her a few words of advice.

The Them were having a grand time but she supposed in their minds, Halloween with a real witch was hard to beat. She’d given them what she’d said were the ingredients for a potion but was actually just an herbal tea mixture she’d picked up. Whether they knew or not, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. The massive amounts of candy probably didn’t hurt, either.

Shadwell was grousing about witches while Madam Tracy soothed him with a flutter of her eyelashes. Anathema flashed an apologetic smile at Newt who had somehow gotten himself trapped on the couch between the two of them and looked a bit like he was trying to will himself out of existence. She would have to rescue him. Later. For now, it seemed the final two guests had arrived.

She opened the door and smiled at the angel and demon waiting there. “No costumes, huh?” she noted as she ushered them inside.

She nodded back at the other guests. Pepper was Eowyn, Newt was Dick Turpin (the man and not the car, though Anathema still thought the car would have been more recognizable), and so on. The invitation had specified that it was a costume party. She supposed as occult and ethereal beings, maybe that was too quaint or something.

“Oh but we are wearing costumes, my dear,” Crowley said.

“Yeah, couldn’t you tell? Thought you were clever,” Aziraphale added dryly.

She looked back and forth between the two of them, one eyebrow raised. “Let me guess, an angel and a demon?”

“No, no. Oh, well, I suppose yes, but not the way you mean,” Crowley replied. A small, pleased smile tugged up the corners of his mouth.

“We’re dressed as each other,” Aziraphale provided.

Anathema blinked, more confused than before. From what she could tell, they were both wearing what they always wore.

Crowley fidgeted and toyed with his pinky finger as though he was used to a ring being there. “Ah, this is unfortunate. We thought you at least would get it.”

Anathema shook her head. “Why would I-?”

“Dressed as each other,” Aziraphale said again. “Literally. Swapped bodies.”

Apparently it was obvious in her face that she wasn’t getting it because they looked at each other, as though coming to a decision. They each reached out, took the other’s outstretched hand, and then seemed to bleed into each other. Anathema’s eyes widened as angel became demon and demon, angel.

Crowley lowered his sunglasses and winked.

For his part, Aziraphale looked a disappointed. His cheeks were painted an embarrassed red and his brows pinched together. “We thought, since you can see auras…”

“Ah. Yes. Yes, I see, now that you mention it,” Anathema said with a smile.

She couldn’t bring herself to inform them that when they were so close together, their auras enveloped each other and became indistinguishable.


End file.
